


New Year's in Times Square

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started as a one-shot, but is being continued because people wanted me to. This is about a Zankie New Year's reunion with plans to reveal their relationship in a big way at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The airport wasn’t all that crowded on New Year’s Eve, so even Frankie Grande could make his way through without being overwhelmed by fans. In fact, he made it the whole way to the arrival gate without running into a single fan, something for which he was very grateful. He arrived at the gate and pulled out his phone to check the time. 8:27 AM. He still had 7 minutes until Zach’s flight was scheduled to land, so he settled into a chair to wait.

 

Frankie’s face fell into his hands and he rubbed his eyes. It had been a long night and his body was not at all used to being awake, let alone having already taken an hour long taxi ride at this hour, but the reward was worth it.

 

On December 1st, Frankie had called in as a remote special guest on his friend Lance Bass’s radio show “Dirty Pop Live” while he was doing a week of shows from Miami, FL. Zach had been cohosting with Lance that day and was quite surprised when Lance revealed that his “best friend” would be joining them for the first half of the show. Somehow during that interview, Frankie had suggested and Zach had agreed that Zach should come to New York City for New Year’s. Somewhere along the way it was also decided that Zach would be staying at Frankie’s apartment in New York for about three weeks following their holiday celebration, so he could catch Frankie’s closing performance in Rock of Ages on the 18th, celebrate Frankie’s birthday on the 24th, and then they would be leaving for Africa to build a school in Frankie’s grandfather’s name.

 

So Frankie sat up and watched at 8:34 ticked closer and then past on his phone. The information board above the gate informed him that the flight had landed and was on its way to the gate. A moment later his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

Just landed. I’ll get a taxi and meet you at your apartment about 10?

 

Frankie giggled at his phone and quickly replied that those plans would be unnecessary, including a picture of himself in front of the gate for the sake of proof.

 

_Call Back: Zach Rance_

Aw, babe. You didn’t have to come get me. I could have managed by myself. I know you ha two shows yesterday. You’re probably so tired.

 

Frankie confirmed that he was indeed half asleep, but that they had plenty of time once they got back to his apartment to take a nap before they found somewhere to spend the New Year. A moment after he hit send, Frankie watched as the plane pulled up to the gate and the walkway was connected. He stood up from the chair and was bouncing on the balls of his feet when the first passengers started exiting into the concourse.

 

It was almost 10 minutes later when Zach finally exited the plan and landed squarely in Frankie’s open arms. Zach’s arms wrapped tightly around Frankie’s waist and he lifted him into the air as he spun in a circle. Frankie giggled and latched his arms around Zach’s neck. “I missed you so much,” Frankie whispered, once he had been placed back on his feet.

 

“You have no idea,” Zach mumbled in return, pressing his lips to Frankie’s neck for a moment. Frankie giggled and smiled before nuzzling his way into Zach’s chest and sighing contentedly. “Oh,” Zach seemed to suddenly realize where they were standing as he pulled away and looked around, sighing with relief when there were no eyes on them. He wrapped one arm around Frankie’s back and they started walking towards the baggage claim area.

 

For it being a holiday, Zach’s flight from Palm Beach to JFK had been almost entirely full. The airport however was pretty deserted except for other arriving passengers and a few family or friends meeting them. Zach quickly found his bright pink suitcase and pulled it off the baggage carousel. He kept the arm around Frankie’s back as they made their way outside towards a line of taxis. The chose an empty one and loaded Zach’s bags into the trunk before crawling inside the backseat together. Frankie gave the driver the address of his apartment and they set off towards the city.

 

Zach and Frankie spent the hour long drive, getting caught up on each other’s lives and trying to figure out their plans for the night. Frankie had initially suggested that they just stay in and have a quiet celebration, maybe invite a few friends over, but Zach had immediately shot that down saying, “You told me to come to New York for New Year’s. We’re going to actually celebrate it like we’re in New York.”

 

Frankie giggled and cuddled into Zach’s side. “Okay, okay. You know I was sort of hoping for a New Year’s kiss, but if you insist, we’ll go out where people can see us instead and save the kisses for later.”

 

“You have a valid point,” Zach said quietly. “I missed you so much, Frankie.”

 

“I missed you, too, babe. We can’t keep doing this. I’m so glad you’re staying with me this time.”

 

“Duh, Rose. Why wouldn’t I stay with you?”

 

“Well, last time…”

 

“I was with my family.”

 

“I know.”

 

“We should go to Times Square,” Zach said suddenly.

 

“Are you sure? It’s going to be cold and crowded as fuck.”

 

“I know, but shouldn’t I get to experience that at least once in my life? And you know, I’d like to have that experience with you…”

 

“You are so lucky I love you. I won’t be able to feel my hands for days.”

 

“I love you, too, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm,” Zach said with a wink, taking both of Frankie’s hands in his own and rubbing them together, before kissing each of his fingertips which caused Frankie to giggle. “Zaaaaach,” he whined. You can’t do that in Times Square, there’ll be cameras everywhere. It’s live on national television.

 

“Why can’t I?”

 

“Our fans would know everything in a heart-beat, Zachary. I thought you wanted to keep this a secret from them?”

 

“Well, I was thinking. You know on the national broadcast they always seek out random couples to film kissing at midnight?” Frankie nodded. “Well, what if we convince them to use us? How perfect would that be? We wouldn’t have to actually say anything, but they’d all know.”

 

“Are we allowed to though? It’s on ABC not CBS…”

 

“Oh,” Zach’s voice fell. He pulled out his phone. “I’ll find out.” He quickly called up one of the producers from Big Brother to inquire about the specific terms of their contracts.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey! This is Zach Rance.”

 

“Oh, hey, Zach. What’s going on?”

 

“I had a question about the specifics of our contracts.”

 

“Alright, shoot.”

 

“Frankie and I are going to Times Square tonight, but we were wondering if we were allowed to be on camera during the national broadcast since it’s on ABC not CBS.”

 

“As long as you’re not being compensated, it’s allowable.”

 

“Okay. Thank you so much!”

 

“No problem. Have fun, boys!”

 

Zach laughed. “We will. Thanks again.” With that Zach hung up and turned to Frankie. “As long as we’re not being compensated, it’s allowed.”

 

Frankie smiled and leaned his head against Zach’s shoulder as the taxi turned onto his street. “So…are we actually going to do that then?”

 

“Why not? New Year’s resolution.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“To stop hiding so much and just be in the world. I love you and who cares what everyone else thinks about that?”

 

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach once as the taxi came to a stop. They got out and Zach got his luggage from the trunk while Frankie paid the driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and basically entirely SMUT. #SorryNotSorry

Once they got inside, Zach dropped his luggage in the living room and flopped onto the couch, stretching and yawning. “Did you say something about a nap?” he mumbled as he looked over his shoulder to find Frankie smiling at him.

“Yes, please,” Frankie giggled. He walked around the sofa and flopped into Zach’s lap. His arms wound around Zach’s neck and he nuzzled his face into Zach’s chest. Zach smiled and pressed his lips to the top of Frankie’s head.

“Maybe we should go to your bed?”

“Mmmmm,” Frankie mumbled as he placed kisses along Zach’s neck and jawline.

“You said you were tired…”

“Mmmmm,” Frankie mumbled again before pulling away. “It is easier on the bed…”

Zach laughed. “Fraaaaankie.”

“Unless you want to try the couch right now…but you look a little too tired for that…”

Zach giggled and Frankie got to his feet. He took Zach’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there, he ferociously threw Zach backwards across the bed and made very quick work of undressing him entirely before shedding his own clothes and crawling over Zach’s naked body to reconnect their mouths. Frankie ground his hips down against Zach’s roughly, pulling deep moans from Zach’s throat.

Zach looked at the time on Frankie’s alarm clock and laughed. “I’ve been in New York for less than two hours and you already have me undressed in your bed. This must be some sort of new record.”

“Are you complaining, Zachary?”

“Never.”

“Have you been keeping up with yourself or do I need to be careful again?”

“Frankie, if your dick isn’t inside me in the next 2 minutes, we’re going to have a problem.”

Frankie smirked and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. Frankie flipped Zach onto his stomach and pressed a string of rough kisses across his upper back and shoulders. Zach growled and pushed his hips backwards into Frankie’s. Frankie trailed his kisses down Zach’s spine, pulling at his ass roughly with both hands as he approached.

Frankie’s tongue trailed its way to and around Zach’s stretched asshole and Zach moaned and wiggled his hips roughly. “Frankie, pleeease,” he begged breathlessly.

Frankie’s tongue was suddenly gone and Zach could hear as he ripped open a condom wrapped and unscrewed the lid of his favorite bottle of lube. A moment later, Zach felt the cool lube against his opening before Frankie pushed roughly forward, burying himself deep within his lover’s body. “I missed you,” Frankie whispered as his slowly began to move.

“I missed you more,” Zach responded quietly. “Now, fuck me like you mean it.”

Frankie growled in response and moved his hips roughly against Zach’s, pushing himself deep within and pulling himself almost entirely out with each movement. Zach moved his hips until Frankie’s thrusts had him hitting Zach’s prostate directly with every movement. Zach moaned loudly and Frankie panted as his rhythm began to falter.

“I’m so close,” Zach whined.

“Me, too, baby,” Frankie mumbled as he pressed a rough kiss into Zach’s back. A moment later at nearly the same moment they were both exploding in orgasmic bliss as Frankie collapsed on top of Zach. It took them both a couple minutes before they were breathing properly again and then Frankie gently removed himself from Zach’s body and disposed of the condom while Zach rolled over onto his back. Frankie crawled back to Zach’s open arms and snuggled into his lover’s chest, pressing a kiss to the bare skin.

“I love you so much,” Zach said happily as he pressed a kiss to the top of Frankie’s head.

“I love you, too,” Frankie affirmed with a yawn. He quickly reached out and set his alarm clock for 1:00 and then closed his eyes and snuggled against Zach’s chest again as they both quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @AudiSwain2014 on twitter requested a new chapter of this one, so here you go. I think I'm going to try to finish it out tomorrow with the midnight stuff and whatever.
> 
> Smut warning.

Frankie’s alarm went off at 1:00 and he reached across Zach’s chest and swatted at it until it was quiet. He then turned his attention to Zach who was moaning sleepily underneath him on the bed. Frankie smiled and kissed Zach’s lips quickly before crawling out of bed. Zach’s eyes flew open and he stared at Frankie with sleepy eyes for along moment. “Do we really have to get up now?”

 

“Yes. I need to call and see if we can get into the VIP area. Otherwise, we have to get there by 3 if we want to see _anything_ that happens. It gets ridiculously crowded.”

 

Zach groaned and looked at the clock. “But it’s only 1,” he whined. “We have two hours.” He flopped his face back into the pillow with a groan.

 

Frankie laughed and crawled back onto the bed, straddling Zach from behind before tickling him until he started laughing loudly. “Come on, you have to get up. We have to wear like 20 layers so we don’t freeze. It’s supposed to be so cold.” Zach groaned again when Frankie got up and flipped over to stare dejectedly at the ceiling. “Come on, we can shower together if it’ll make you feel better about getting out of bed.”

 

Zach laughed and sat up, stretching. “For that, I can get up.”

 

“Thought that might work,” Frankie laughed with a wink. “I’ll even let you fuck me if you want,” he laughed as he entered the adjoining bathroom, Zach trailing behind. By the time they got through the door, Zach was already hard and he wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist.

 

“I love you,” Zach whispered, pressing his lips to Frankie’s neck.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie whispered in response, leaning into the kiss. Zach smiled and stepped away from Frankie again. Frankie smiled back and set about preparing the shower while Zach went to find the lube and a condom.

 

By the time Zach returned to the bathroom, Frankie was already in the shower and he turned around as he heard Zach enter and smiled at him. Zach returned the smile and got into the shower, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s slim frame and kissing him roughly. Frankie moaned into the kiss and Zach’s tongue invaded his mouth as the warm water fell over both of their bodies. Zach pulled away from the kiss and Frankie tried to recapture his lips, but failed. “Come back,” Frankie complained as Zach stepped away.

 

Zach giggled and shook his head. “You said I could fuck you. I’m taking advantage of it before you change your mind.” Frankie growled and turned his back on Zach, leaning against the wall. Zach picked up the lube and coated three of his fingers as he stepped back towards Frankie. He placed his free hand on Frankie’s lower back and carefully pressed one finger into Frankie’s tight hole.

 

Frankie groaned and wiggled his hips against the intrusion. Zach smiled and moved his finger gently over Frankie’s prostate, listening to the moans pouring from Frankie’s lips. “More,” Frankie groaned. “I need more, Zach. Please,” he whined. Zach obliged, immediately pressing a second finger inside of Frankie and eliciting an even louder moan. Zach moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Frankie open and listening to his moans grow more and more erotic as the water continued to cascade over them.

 

“Do you want more?” Zach asked sweetly. Frankie nodded and Zach pressed a third finger into Frankie. Frankie screamed for a moment before the erotic moans returned.

 

“Can I have you now?” Frankie mumbled breathlessly against the shower wall.

 

“Are you ready?” Zach asked.

 

Frankie nodded. “Please, Zach,” he whined, needily.

 

“Okay,” Zach agreed, pulling his fingers from Frankie and picking up the condom. Frankie groaned at the absence and wiggled his hips. Zach laughed as he rolled the condom on himself and coated himself in lube before dropping the bottle. “So eager,” he growled stepping back to behind Frankie. “Are you ready?”

 

“Please,” Frankie pleaded as Zach’s hands landed on his hips. A moment later, Zach pushed himself forward and buried his entire length inside Frankie’s body. Frankie groaned as Zach paused. “Fuck, I missed you,” Frankie groaned.

 

Zach laughed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Frankie’s shoulder. “I missed you, too, baby.” Frankie moved his hips and Zach started to circle his, moving in and out of Frankie in a steadily growing rhythm. A few minutes later, Zach’s breath started hitching in his throat and Frankie reached for his own neglected cock. “No,” Zach breathed, grabbing both of Frankie’s wrists and pinning them to the wall above Frankie’s head.

 

“Why?” Frankie groaned.

 

“Because, I’m going take care of you this time, okay?” Zach whispered, pressing another kiss to Frankie’s shoulder before a final thrust of his hips that had him filling the condom with a hot sticky mess. He pulled out and tied the condom off before throwing it over the shower door into the trash can. “Turn around,” he growled hungrily.

 

Frankie did as he was told and turned around. Zach pushed Frankie’s shoulders back against the wall and kissed him roughly for a moment, before his lips trailed over Frankie’s body until they found their real target. Frankie moaned loudly as soon as Zach’s lips closed around his achingly hard cock. Zach’s hands trailed from Frankie’s shoulders to his hips as his head moved. His tongue traced lines on Frankie’s cock as he sucked and a couple minutes later, Frankie came straight down Zach’s throat. Zach swallowed and removed his lips, standing back up and immediately pressing his lips to Frankie’s again.

 

Frankie bit down on Zach’s lower lip and Zach groaned into the kiss as Frankie pulled away. “We do actually have to get ready, love.”

 

Zach groaned as he was thrust back into reality. “Fine,” he grumbled, stepping away as they both started to shower themselves. They eventually got clean, but it was only achieved between their frequent kisses and snuggles under the falling water. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, but what else was new?

 

“I love you so much,” Frankie mumbled as they were getting dressed a while later in Frankie’s bedroom.

 

“I love you, too,” Zach said. He dropped the shirt in his hands and whirled around to wrap his arms around Frankie as soon as his head had poked through his own shirt. “Can’t wait till we don’t have to hide that anymore,” he whispered, pressing their lips together for a second.

 

“Just a few more hours,” Frankie commented with a wink. He looked at the clock for a second before he sighed and wiggled out of Zach’s grasp. “Finish getting ready. We only have like 45minutes until we should leave.”

 

Zach sighed and did as he was told, pulling the previously discarded shirt over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Midnight in Times Square on New Year's.

“We can’t get into the VIP area. They’re already at capacity, so we really need to go,” Frankie said as he slid his phone back into his pocket. Zach groaned and got up from the sofa. He went to the closet and got his coat and put it on. Frankie put his one and slipped his hands into his mittens and pulled his hand onto his head before tying a scarf around his neck. Zach laughed and commented that Frankie looked a bit like an eskimo all bundled up before kissing the end of his nose. Frankie laughed and took Zach’s hand as they walked out into the hallway.

 

While they waited for the elevator, Zach insisted that they take a selfie together because Frankie just looked too cute all bundled up like a little eskimo. Frankie laughed as Zach posted the picture to Instagram.

 

_[photo]_

_Getting ready to head out to Times Square for #NYE with this little eskimo. @frankiejgrande. #Zankie [emoijs]_

The elevator doors opened a moment later and Frankie pulled Zach in after him. Zach quickly put his phone back into his pocket and wrapped his arms around Frankie and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You know, I think we should just not care all night.”

 

“What d’you mean?” Frankie asked, snuggling into Zach’s arms with a smile.

 

“Like, with us. I don’t want to lose you in the crowd. I don’t want to let go of you,” Zach mumbled, kissing the top of Frankie’s head.

 

“You know that I’m okay with that. It’s up to you, love. Whatever you want to do. You just have to let me know.”

 

Zach nodded as Frankie turned his head to look at Zach’s face. “That’s what we’re doing then. Doesn’t matter anymore. I mean, clearly we’re still going to try to get them to use us at kissing at midnight, because that will do the most, but…”

 

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach quickly just as the elevator doors opened in the lobby of the building. “Come on,” Frankie said happily, pulling Zach towards the exit by the hand. Zach laughed and hurried along behind Frankie. Once they were outside the cold air hit them both immediately and Frankie shivered. Zach released Frankie’s hand for a moment, but his arms quickly wrapped around his shoulders instead, pulling Frankie tightly to his chest against the cold.

 

“Are you going to be okay? I mean, we don’t _have_ to do this if you it’s okay to make you sick,” Zach said quickly, kissing Frankie’s forehead.

 

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach quickly before grabbing his hand and setting off towards Times Square. “You want to see Times Square on New Year’s and I want everyone to see that I have the most perfect boyfriend in the universe. We’re doing this.” Zach laughed and followed Frankie down the sidewalk.

 

They reached Times Square in time to get a place to stand close to the main stage for performances and where the ball would drop at midnight. There was also a camera for the national broadcast close to where they were standing. One of the first things they did was talk to the camera operator about how they decided who to show at midnight.

 

“Whoever’s close and agrees to it really. Why do you want to volunteer?” the man asked, eyeing them.

 

Zach nodded, pulling Frankie into his arms. “Can you do that?”

 

“Sure,” the man said, shrugging. “Just stay around here and it shouldn’t be a problem. Remind me closer to then though.”

 

“No problem,” Frankie said happily, kissing Zach once.

 

The area quickly started filling up and by the time midnight was approaching the crowd was shoulder to shoulder with barely any room to move at all. Zach still had his arms wrapped around Frankie’s shoulders. He pressed a kiss to Frankie’s cheek before pulling his phone out and snapping another selfie for Instagram.

 

_[photo]_

_It’s pretty cold out here, but we’re staying cozy. @frankiejgrande #zankie [emojis]_

“Can we do a snapchat real quick?” Zach whispered.

 

Frankie nodded. Zach switched apps and held his phone out again. “I’m in Times Square on New Year’s Eve!” he said happily with a smile to the camera. He winked and kissed Frankie’s cheek before ending the snap and adding it to his story.

 

“You do realize our fans are about to freak the frankie out, right?”

 

Zach laughed. “I know.”

 

A few minutes later when the giant ball was about to start falling the cameraman go their attention again. “You two ready?”

 

They both nodded. The time ticked closer and the cameraman made sure he had a decent angle of where they’d be standing at midnight. They joined in with  the crowd as they counted down to midnight and the new year.

 

_10…_

 

Zach smiled nervously as Frankie turned to face him.

 

_9…_

Frankie bit his lip.

 

_8…_

Zach licked his lips nervously.

 

_7…_

Frankie reached out and took both of Zach’s hands in his.

 

_6…_

Zach took a deep breath and stepped closer to Frankie, moving his right hand from Frankie’s hand and up his arm.

 

_5…_

Frankie put his left hand on Zach’s hip.

 

_4…_

Zach’s hand moved to Frankie’s neck.

 

_3…_

Zach’s hand wiggled between Frankie’s scarf and his hat, finding a patch of skin behind Frankie’s ear and bringing a chill to Frankie’s body.

 

_2…_

Zach tilted his head and leaned closer to Frankie’s face.

 

_1…_

Frankie smiled and got as close to Zach as it was possible to be.

 

_Happy New Year!_

Their lips met as the confetti fell over the crowd of bodies and you could almost hear the collective fandom scream ring through the entire world as they stepped apart. It didn’t last long, before Frankie’s arms wrapped around Zach’s neck and pulled their lips together again.


End file.
